


Still

by BekahRose



Series: Comment-Fic and Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x13 Feels, Auden Feels, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence is deafening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #09 at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal.
> 
> **Prompt:** "Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone." W. H Auden

The boat slips silently through the water and Merlin’s grief manifests itself in great heaving sobs. His King, his best friend, his _Love_ … is gone where he cannot and will not tread.

His tears freeze at his feet, and time slows to a standstill as they harden and turn to crystal; the light bounces off them, hurting his eyes as he watches the boat… as he watches _Arthur_ … drift away from him, across the smooth surface of the lake.

There is no sound.

The silence is deafening.

His grief wraps around him, cocoons him in darkness and he knows that here, he will wait. He will wait until time restarts and the world comes rushing back in with the breath of a Warrior King and a smile like sunshine.


End file.
